fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuyu Ketsueki
Fuyu Ketsueki '(ふゆけつえき ''Fuyu Ketsueki) is an ancient wizard that was cursed and sealed long ago in the The Tomb of Broken Thunder. Grave robbers looking for hidden treasure had removed the Moon-Bane, not knowing that in doing so had released one of the most powerful beings in Earth Land. However while sealed eternal seal was lifted, he felt weaker than before. When he was released not much of his once god-like power remained. Now he wanders the lands in search of the Moon Bane that holds the way to restore his power and defend the world from the threat of Baal. His older brother is Kageki Zalenkaton, the current master of the Star Breaker Guild. He is the protagonist of '''Knightwalker591. Appearance Despite his age, Fuyu appears as a young man in his mid 20s. He stands 6'5 tall with a lean but muscular build and long white spiky hair. What is most unusual about him is his heterochromia: his right eye being green and his left being red, a side effect of being infused with demonic blood. His clothing consists of a uniquely styled long sleeved jacket that is blood red in color. The jacket possesses metal plates: two on each side below the shoulders, two tight above the wrists and another two which are positioned where his ribs are supposed to be. Underneath the jacket he wears a black short sleeved shirt with white trimmings at the edges. For his hands he has black gloves and three belts for his waist. He wears a long pair of loose black trousers and red steel toed combat boots. Personality He has a duel personally disorder, meaning when he is normal he is Load-mouth,a bit Womanizing, never passes the chance to curse out load and calm when he wants to be and thick headed and a total Rebelish S.O.B. who ignores his brother's orders most times but thinks his moves out well going along, like a leap without looking. Never the less he still cares for people and would fight to keep his comrades which makes him sometimes a good team player but not so much he wants to work alone and think of the past, the main reason why him and his brother has two diffreant names is due to the fact he is too annoyed by his brother that so he changed it to Ketsueki. He also has no like for the governments but enjoys having guilds around most times. Most times he wouldn't get into a fight unless he feels like he should, depending on his foe he may just fight well hitting on them, He likes Fish, His Memories, blood, tastely Meat and Fighting and Dislikes Governments who hurt there people, Tomato and very Stupid people or the in his words he stuck-up, superficial Idiots of the world. however his second personally is totally like an animal, in his words he calls it an "Berserk Fury", which means when in some battles if he goes to deep into it maybe a fatal blow or something he would enjoy the battle almost enjoying moment slaying and killing without mercy hence his nickname "The Bloodthirstier" or The Immortal Flame of Corruption. History His was born 400 years before the times taken place, as he and his brother were in a middle of a war between Great demons worshipers and the old world's version of the united wizards who didn't form the first guild till after the great war. He was born and raised with Kageki his Birth or Step-brother not even he knows, In the safe-guarded city of "Maywooda", near the boarders of what is now "Thorn", his he later trained by the great Wizard "Hotaru" an wizard who was a greatest swordsman of his time, had a power that could shape the world he believed. At the age of 17, the great cat wizard died and with this fuyu was enraged so he used his new found powers along with the mighty blade Blood-Reaper, he when to slay every last demon, he can but there was one of the most dangerous and mighty demons the Lord Baal suddenly rises with 8 heads lashing out destroy building sending of terror into the land, however Fuyu battled this massive demon for the fate of the world. After the battle each did there final blow to each other, Fuyu was left alive but was infected with demon blood in his body like his brother however unlike his brother something happen, It scared him with his left eye turning as blood red as a the heart of the hatred for humans like Baal had that he slayed single-handedly, and a almost Angered rage of the eternals.that almost deadly. Fearing he may be a threat, himself and his Brother were sealed in two tombs for the both the future to kageki to protect and to keep Fuyu from being unleashed again, Fuyu's tomb unlike his brother too well guarded to be broken into so easy with the great guardian of crystal under the seal with the Pich black binding him there. Many years later, An Young man by the name Yusuke Kenpachi, broken into the tomb after was told not to by Kageki as he would seal the orb from himself as he leaves the tomb the chains and magic that bonded to him in time and space suddenly shut off as Fuyu rises out of the stone like state back into his human form before he was turned to such stone so he lives again. After awaking from his seal he would follow the smell of yusuke till he met his brother once again, his was extremely over-joyed so much that his hand was shaking, his brother still rude and rebellish ignored that and asked for some beer. Later on he found Yusuke and challanged him to a battle for the orb, however when his brother Yamashita Kenpachi, got in his way the god slayer attacked both withstanding both there power and totally defeating them than one punch to the face, triggered his inner hatred as the "bloodthirster" awaken he attacked them without care for there lives. He was blasted by both a Hell's Gates from Yusuke and a Yamashita's most powerful Make-Fire Spell, at the end his brother, Kageki alone calmed him down after the fight Fuyu left the area and went on for the long time around earth-land before returning home. Later on He taken a dark mage who claim, that he was taking orders from Fuyu, but than suddenly a person Dressed in black with black hair with the shape shaped sword would stare towards him with great hatred, with a shocked look in his eyes Fuyu steps back.... This figure revealed himself to being the human reborned Baal, Under the name Mizuchi Suzuki of the Dark Guild of an symbolic Ministry known Nightmare Wing or also known "The Ministry" an dark guild which wishes only to bring back Baal and restore control over the mage world for this, he seeks the black orb known only as Moon-Bane, in order to regain his power as well as his True body again, however Fuyu said he will send him back into the Gates of Hell again. Magic and Abilities Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の 滅神魔導士 Kaen no Metsujin Madoshi) It was shown that, when He gets Extremely excited or Really pissed off, he can cover himself with his black flames. As he said, he can turn his enemies to ash with this Magic. Fuyu Explains himself to be a God Slayer and on a totally different level of strength than Natsu when Fuyu wasn't to knock away his black flames, But Fuyu could still eat flames to increase his own power as would a flame dragon slayer. *'Flame God's Kagutsuchi' (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): Fuyu would spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of jet black flame around his person. This was first seen against Yusuke and Yamashita, and completely overpowered The Snow Dragon's Roar. "Kagutsuchi" is a fire god deity of Japan who burned his mother to death when she gave birth to him. *'Flame God's Bellow' (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): A similar attack to an Fire Dragon's Roar, Fuyu breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponent. While using this attack his fire is black, as it would explode at once with a force to ravage the lands before him. *'Flame God's Punch Attack': Fuyu releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size creating a giant explosion. This attack demonstrated that not even a dragon slayer like Natsu couldn't eat Fuyu's flames. *'Flame God's Burning Blade': an attack that summons forth a blade of flames out of his freed hand or his Blood-Reaper blade would have his blade covered in Black flames, they twisted a flame around his blade as he is able to rip apart an enemty with a burning mark. Enhanced Strength: - He is one of Flame God Slayers, he is able to crush stone under his fist with ease, within a single moment he was able to destroy a 7 story building with an full powered Thrust of his hand into the wall, Later Explain by Yusuke that Kageki said that his brothers Nature Strength was so much that without magic or his sword he is able to fight a giant and win. Enhanced Durability: - The amount of damage he can take is inhuman, like he can take a punch from Natsu without getting a mark on him, He also taken the full force of a both a Fire-Make: Phoenix End blast along with a Hell's Gates and still walked out of the blast barely hurt, also it was later explain by fuyu, that he is able to able to stand under a waterfall for two months without feeling tired perhaps due to the infusion of demon blood. Enhanced Hand-to-hand - Most time when without his blade fuyu would use his feet or his hands to fight off enemies along with that his god slaying flames that he controls by the movement of his body, when his bloodlust side takes over he uses his sword as a secendary defend, well he attacks with his claw like fists. It was explained along with Godslayer or sword training he was good enough he can infused with his power is able to make him dangerous force. Extreme Swordsmanship Specialist: - During the time he was sealed he was training for the long years that he was sealed inside such a trap which makes him very good with both scythe and blade version of it. However he isn't as skilled with a sword as Yusuke or Yamashita his sword skills are still proven to be pretty sharp for most people. Immense Magical Power: - Aside from his magic unleashed, fuyu's magical energy in a red aura with black outline it so power it enough that when he unleashes all of it at once the skies turn black and the winds start to blow heavy, the aura him blazes with a shadow of his jet black flames around a bright red demon monster which roars in hatred. Demon Blood Factor: - Not only his left eye was infected by the blood of baal, in the right side of his skull the blood bounded with his body somehow, growing into like an Eternal Rage this power is pretty good but unwanted for it is able to boost the rate of blood cells rebuilding the body like a small level of healing factor over-time, or could infect his right arm and turn it into a dangerous claw like weapon. *'Demon Blood Claw:' - The Blood in his body starts to morph his right hand into a monsterous shaped claw black mixed with red look as with this claw, When his bloodThirster side takes over his mind, he mainly uses this as an attack weapon able to use it to shead enemies appear. Equipment Scytheblade.jpg|Blood-Reaper Unleashed Ragna_the_Bloodedge_(Continuum_Shift,_Story_Mode_Illustration,_2).png|Blood Reaper Sealed Form DemonArm.jpg|Demon Blood Arm *'Blood-Reaper' - his ability to steal life force with each strike, as well as when under a single command the blade changes into a scythe that has a bit more range than the sword itself. The blade itself it massive mainly used in both hands but due to his power he is able to use it with a single hand for some odd reason, as well as the blade upon the "Unleashed" Command it would have it's own magic seal as it changes. The sword itself for it's heaviness along with Fuyu's power is a deadly combo able to break down Wall with just the force of the wind, however when it hits the ground it makes a big scar into the earth from both the weight and Strength of Fuyu himself. Trivia Like Bloodedge Jubei, Blood Thirster Fuyu Ketsueki is based on blazblue's Ragna the bloodedge, an wanted criminal with an extraordinarily large bounty on his head. The Demon Known as Baal in his story, named in arabic meaning "lord" or "master" which is pretty cool. The quote from hisant is a mix of both hakuman from blazblue and archer's unlimited blade chant. category:Dark Mage category:Independent Mage category:Sword user category:lost Magic User category:Godslayer Category:Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Weapon user Category:Male Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Karyuudo Category:Guild Ace